


The Stark (Naked) Project

by Arvensis5, Horns of Mischief (Rinelin)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Anal Sex, Art, Because of Reasons, Drabble Collection, Look there's gonna be a lot of art, M/M, NSFW Art, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Art, Sex, look there's gonna be sex, okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvensis5/pseuds/Arvensis5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin/pseuds/Horns%20of%20Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An art and drabble collaboration by <a href="http://horns-of-mischief.tumblr.com">Horns-of-Mischief</a> and <a href="http://arvensis5.tumblr.com">Arvensis5</a> - thirty NSFW prompts artistically interpreted with our favorite pair, then drabbled upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (Naked)

“You seem rather pleased with yourself,” the god said, his arms coming to rest around Tony’s shoulders, their legs intertwined and tangled within the sheets. Loki’s fingers absently trailed along the ridge of Tony’s collarbone, at the faint outline of a yellowing bruise.  The injury is old, healed but for the faint lines and ugly splotch remaining, barely visible in the blue glow of Tony’s reactor.

“Uh,” Tony propped himself up with a pillow, one arm resting across Loki’s back. The god’s green eyes looked almost turquoise in the light of the reactor. He grinned. “Yeah.”

Loki smirked, and cocked his head to the side. “You think you are special, Stark? That you’re not one of thousands of beings in this universe, that managed to find their way into my bed?” his lips twitched, in a movement that took Tony’s post-orgasmic brain a second to identify. Amused. The Norse God of Mischief was _amused_. 

“Princess,” Tony looked up at Loki, and gave an insolent grin. “I’d like to see how many of those thousand made you scream.”

“Few,” Loki chuckled, pressing a kiss against Stark’s sternum, directly above the arc reactor. “Very few.”

“Very few as in, say, less than ten percent?” Tony prodded. 

Loki grinned. “Fewer.”

“Five percent?” Stark’s arm tightened around Loki’s back, possessive.  “Please tell me I cracked the top ten. Oh god, I bet there’s a tentacle monster in the top five, isn’t there? Infinite diversity in infinite combinations and all that. There must be tentacle monsters, somewhere in the universe.”

Loki chuckled, the remaining tension falling from his shoulders, his reactor-tinted eyes heavy with exhaustion. Tony’s expression gentled, almost affectionately.

“Idiot,” Loki whispered, before he tucked his head against the mortal’s chest, carefully to the side of Tony’s reactor. Tony grinned, rubbing circles on Loki’s smooth skin. He watched how Loki’s chest rose and fell in the light of the reactor.

“Yeah,” Tony whispered to himself. “Top five."

 


	2. Kiss (Naked)

It was a mere three days.

Three whole days. Three days, six hours, fifty-three minutes and thirty-eight seconds. But he wasn’t counting. No, he wasn’t counting, because that would be weird. Stalkerish, even. 

But when Loki showed up on his figurative doorstep, a bottle of scotch tucked under one arm and that shit-eating grin permanently etched across the trickster’s face, Tony wasted no time at all. He had _already_ wasted enough time. Three days, six hours, fifty-three minutes and thirty-nine seconds, now, to be exact. But who was counting?

“Finally,” Tony said, yanking the surprised god inside. The engineer’s calloused fingers reached for the complicated buckles before Loki could even place the scotch on the bar.

“Eager, Stark?” Loki teased, raising his arms as Tony peeled off the trickster’s outermost layer, letting the mortal pull them both towards Stark’s bedroom. “One might even think you missed me.”

“Missed something,” Tony muttered. He kicked open the door to his rooms without turning, his fingers tangled in another leather strap. “Can’t you do something about all these buckles?” Tony whined. Fucking Asgardian fashion, with leather and metal and buckles and shit.

“Oh, _now_ you ask me? After you’ve already begun?” Loki’s voice was _mocking_ him. Great. Tony Stark was going to be the first mortal to ever die from blue balls. 

“Fix it,” Tony growled. “Now.” He nipped at the little patch of exposed skin he could reach beneath Loki’s jaw. So what if he had to stand on his toes.

Loki groaned. A flash of green washed over his form first, and then Tony, and the green was replaced by the exposed cobalt blue light of Stark’s reactor, highlighting the pale skin and taunt form of the god before him.

Tony’s grin matched Loki’s own. “Better,” he said, tugging the god further into the room. “Still too vertical.” Tony’s calves hit the bedframe, and he absolutely did _not_ under any circumstances yelp when Loki shoved Tony back onto the pillows and blankets.

But then Loki was straddling him—warm and firm and _here_ , fucking _finally_. The god hovered over the genius, his weight braced on one arm, staring at Tony. Like he didn’t know what to do with the mortal, what to make of him. But in the red-tinted glow of the setting sun, all Tony could see was that smart-ass mouth, quirked with amusement and something else, something more. Smirking at Tony, inviting him in.

He reached up to cup the god’s face in his hand, a thumb resting tenderly on Loki’s jaw, before Tony captured the god’s mouth with his own. The kiss was not gentle; Loki’s lips and tongue against his were fierce and warm and possessive, each of them fighting for space and time and it was _everything_ Tony wanted, as Loki’s weight finally settled around him. As the god allowed himself to relax into the embrace at last.

And Tony tangled his fingers in Loki’s hair, pulling the god even closer, then closed his eyes and surrendered to the feeling of Loki’s lips against his.

 


	3. First Time

“This is so like my first time,” Tony whimpered. His dick was already painfully hard, flush against his stomach and pinned beneath Loki’s weight.

He’d barely made his way out from the elevator when Loki appeared. Hell, Tony hadn’t even managed to get his clothes off, before the god had straddled his lap and proceeded to kiss the hell outta him.

Not that he was complaining. Nope. _Not_ complaining. Arriving home to a horny god in his penthouse living room? Not exactly an ideal time for complaining.

He’d only been gone for a week. First, it was the California lab’s rededication ceremony. Pepper, that conniving PR master, had made Iron Man cut the ceremonial ribbon, of course. But _then_ she made him fly to Japan for a _sales_ meeting of all goddamn things. Apparently some of the Japanese officials were nervous about using the arc reactor technology. Which was ridiculous, of course, since the arc reactor had safeguards within its safeguards; no way some measly earthquake would damage the core.

“Excuse me?” Loki rolled his hips again in that _impossible_ way, as though he knew just how to align himself against Tony while the god’s long fingers worked over and around the heated flesh of their cocks, teasing yet firm. “Your first time?”

“What?” Tony groaned, letting his head fall back against the couch. “Yeah, first time. You know, like _first_ time. Popping the cherry. Baking your first love-custard. Reassigning your weapon of masturbation. Oh hell, Lokes. Do _that_ thing again, that twist—”

“You are comparing being with _me_ to some mortal quim who had lain with you?” Loki’s fingers stilled and Tony whined. “Me? A god amongst men?”

“No, that’s not what I meant, I distinctly did _not_ compare you to—”

“Surely she was nothing important,” Loki’s fingers grazed along Tony’s hairline, his thumb and forefinger coming to rest alongside Stark’s jaw. “Nothing nearly as unique.”

“No,” Tony protested, studying his lover’s face. Loki’s eyes were uncharacteristically serious. “I just meant that you were so eager when I came home that—”

“Eager?” Loki interrupted. He raised himself up on his knees, before demonstratively dripping oil down Stark’s cock. “You said this reminded you of _your_ first.”

“Well, yeah—”

“So _she_ was eager? And what of you, Stark?” Loki’s fingers teased along the rim of Tony’s cock in firm touches. “You burned for her?”

“Give me a break, I was fifteen,” Tony settled his hands against the god’s hips, fingers just short of proprietary across Loki’s ass.  “I was into anything and anyone that got my rocks off, and—”

“Silence!” Loki shoved him back into the sofa. Tony blinked in stupid surprise as the god slowly lowered himself down on Tony’s cock in slow, controlled movements.

“I’ll show you _eager_ , mortal.”

“Oh, fuck!” Tony moaned.

“That is the point,” Loki whispered, lowering himself another inch around Tony.

“Oh god, oh fuck, oh _fuck_ ,” Stark let his head fall. It was tight, almost too tight, almost too much, like—like— “Are you actually _jealous_? Of some chick I haven’t seen in decades?”

“Never,” Loki denied, lifting onto his knees once more, before letting gravity pull him down again. “What’s there to be jealous of?”

“So tight, so much, so much better than, oh god, oh god—” Tony panted into Loki’s neck. He kissed a line down the taller man’s throat, sucking at the god’s collarbone. “Overwhelming and perfect. Never enough. So warm. Brain just. I can’t even, oh god don’t stop, Lokes do that again.  Like the first time, like—”

“Do shut up, Stark, or I’ll find a better use for your mouth.”

 


	4. Masturbation

He woke the next morning with a raging hard-on and a naked god of mischief in his bed, only one of which was particularly unusual.

Unusual as in, had never happened before.

Tony shrugged. Who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth? Whatever that meant. But _Loki_ was still here, and still naked. He grinned, rolling on his side. 

Asleep, the god looked almost docile. Peaceful, even. Like he wasn’t an escaped and potentially fugitive god, hiding out on Earth.

Tony hadn’t asked. Not really. When Loki had first arrived on Earth—well, arrived on Earth _again_ —the trickster had looked like shit warmed over when he crash-landed in the Atlantic. Like a drowned and wounded god of sex appeal. Seriously, the guy had a stab wound _through_ his chest, it was impossible to feel threatened then, after he’d fished him out of the drink.

And now, six months later, Tony still had not quite figured out the god’s legal status. Not that he cared, that much. With SHIELD gone, as long as the god didn’t bother with any subjugating the masses bullshit or start throwing billionaires through windows—

An ass that hot shouldn’t be legal anyway.

Tony let his hand wander, a thumb tracing the god’s pale cheek before his fingers drifted along Loki’s spine in a gentle touch. His skin was smooth as glass, just as fine up close as Tony had imagined. He let his palm linger on Loki’s lower back, just above the taller man’s ass, admiring the contrast and shape.

With a contented sigh, Tony scooted himself closer. When the sleeping god didn’t move, the mortal shifted his dick up against Loki’s thigh. The cool friction was _delicious,_ all smooth and firm muscle against his sensitive flesh. Tony stifled a moan as his hips involuntarily rutted forward.

The genius let his hand drift lower, trailing gentle circles over that _perfect_ ass. God, no pun intended, it wasn’t _fair._ Loki was all muscle, long and lean angles of golden ratios. Like a goddamn modern Adonis. Fucking sex on a stick with those impossibly long legs and the little bubble butt with that defined cleft between ass and thigh, like someone had sculpted him from clay.

He pressed a sloppy kiss to Loki’s shoulder, then slipped his thumb in the crevice of the trickster’s ass, searching with two fingers for that tender spot between Loki’s dick and rear where even the smallest amount of pressure left him hard and aching.

“Mmmm,” Loki muttered. “Not an unpleasant surprise.”

Tony chuckled. “Mornin’ there, Sunshine. Care to give me a hand here?”

Loki turned towards Stark, his black hair fanning around the pillow in silky waves like a perverse impression of a halo. “No, actually,” the god purred. “I think you’re doing well all on your own.”

Tony smirked, finding the spot that had made Loki’s toes curl. “You sure?”

It was like throwing a switch; Loki’s back curled like a cat’s, ass lifting perceptibly from the mattress as the god groaned, leaning into the faint pressure. Tony pulled away, huffing a laugh at Loki’s displeased whine.

“M’sure,” Loki managed a moment later. “You’re so _eager_ , I think you should give _yourself_ a hand.”

Tony blinked. “You’re still not over that?”

Loki just grinned, a wanton smile that made Tony’s dick ache all the more. “I’m a god, Stark. Be divinely inspired.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I already said I was sorry. And promised to give you her name for smiting, if I remembered it.”

“And yet my answer is the same,” Loki’s feral grin faltered as Tony’s fingers stroked over the god’s sensitive perineum again. 

“Fine,” Tony pushed himself up on his knees. He swiped the lube from his nightstand, then moved to straddle the god’s arched back, careful to keep his weight on his hands and knees. “But if I’m taking things in _hand_ , I’m dragging you down with me.”

“Dear me, I hear a lot of talk and, how do you humans say, no action?” Loki teased.

“Oh I’m just getting started, Princess,” Tony whispered, a slick hand travelling the length of his cock as the mortal trailed wet kisses down the god’s shoulder and spine. Slowly, Tony moved to kneel between the god’s legs, easing himself backwards as he let the tip of his cock drag in a lazy path down the god’s arched back. Loki’s skin was cool beneath him, a delightful contrast. Tony bit back a groan as his dick rubbed against that delectable ass, then Loki wiggled his hips and Stark had to bite back an obscene moan. The genius took his cock in hand, and shifted his weight forward, letting himself rest against Loki’s thighs.

The god hissed at the contact, arching his ass upward into Tony.

The inventor chuckled, pressing his length against Loki’s smooth white skin as he stroked himself in lazy movements. The trickster’s spine twitched as Tony rocked forward again, letting the gentle friction of the god’s ass ride against the sensitive underside of his dick, while the genius rocked into his hand again and again. Loki’s hips wiggled once more, and the god let out a shameful moan that made Tony stroke himself faster, his balls slapping audibly against Loki’s thighs.

“I, ah, may,” Loki shifted, his ass rising to meet the inventor’s strokes, “may have changed my mind, Stark.”

“Oh no, Princess,” Tony grunted, speeding up his strokes and resting his free hand between the god’s shoulder blades. “You’ll wait your turn now.”

 


	5. Blow Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Horns, as usual, except this time it's really all her fault. Especially the explicit parts. (Thank you Horns)

With a groan, Tony let himself settle to the side of the god.

At some point while the engineer had used the god’s back as a canvas for getting himself off, Loki had buried his face in the crook of an elbow. Now the man just looked debauched, with Tony’s cum dripping down the small of the taller man’s back, ass still hovering in the air; waiting.

Tony smirked. “Guess I was inspired after all, Lokes,” he bragged.

Loki’s shoulders twitched.

The inventor propped his head up on one arm and used his free hand to twirl a strand of Loki’s black hair around his fingers. The texture was smoother than any human hair Tony could recall ever touching, softer than cashmere.

“You gonna make it there, Princess?” Tony muttered, tugging gently at the lock of hair as the god moaned, his hips bucking involuntarily into the mattress. Tony caught the barest impression of the immortal’s dick pressed between Loki’s abdomen and the Egyptian cotton bed sheets, a bright red splotch against the god’s alabaster skin.

“That was—You were—” Loki’s voice was muffled against the sheets, “Unfair. ”

Tony chuckled, letting his fingers fall as the god turned his head.  “Should have taken me up on my original offer,” he said. “It’s not my fault that you _rejected_ my advances. Guess you weren’t all that _eager_ this morning, Princess. Or you just can’t keep up with me—I _am_ known as sex god here on Earth, after all.”

The god snorted in disbelief and turned to stare at the mortal, blinking in the morning light as his eyes readjusted.

Tony felt his protest catch, stifled against his suddenly parched throat. The god’s eyes were such a vibrant green against the faint reddish tint to his cheek and, with his pale ass still involuntarily bubbled up against the bed, Tony felt warm in places he wasn’t sure he should. Like he wanted to remember this moment, remember the amused look on Loki’s face. Remember how the god’s fine black hair circled his shoulders and fanned out across the pillow.

A line of nervous sweat dripped down the engineer’s brow, and he absently mopped it away with the back of his hand.

Then the god tugged him close, and his lips were on Tony’s, firm and feverish and want all wrapped together. Tony let the dark-haired man lead, as Loki’s tongue darted along his lower lip, followed with teasing bites and a gentle laugh into the inventor’s mouth as Tony tried to reciprocate. 

He felt an insistent pressure in his side when the god slowly pushed himself closer, until his hips were in line with the inventor’s own returning interest, their cocks pressed together, sliding against each other with delicious friction. Loki’s impossibly long legs wrapped around Tony’s ass, and the god devoured him from the outside in. It was warm and safe and somewhere along the line, Tony forgot to play for dominance, forgot to tease and pretend the kiss meant nothing.

And when Loki moved away, Tony was surprised to discover he’d rolled onto his back as the god straddled his chest. In slow, careful movements, Loki gently pinned Stark’s arms above the engineer’s head, Loki’s own bobbing erection lit blue above the arc reactor. Their eyes met; Loki’s stare was intense and searching, as though he was watching the mortal pinned beneath his thighs for something, _anything_ , a sign that he was uncomfortable.

“Well, isn’t this a pretty picture,” Tony grinned, looking up into the curtain of black that partially hid the god’s face but for one green eye and the taller man’s red, swollen lips. A love bite blossomed along the god’s neck, a faded blue-black color from where Tony had sucked at Loki’s pulse point earlier that morning.

“I do believe I said I’d find a better use for your mouth, if you could not be quiet.” Loki muttered, his voice light and challenging as the god leaned forward. Yet he hesitated as he held himself inches from the mortal’s lips, so close that Tony could see every line and crevice of the god’s hard dick; Loki’s hand clenched painfully against Tony’s own, twitching as though the god meant to pull away, as though he’d just realized what he’d said.

Tony licked his lips and reached out with his tongue to flick the top of the god’s cock with a wet, warm stripe. “Bring it on, Princess,” he said, smirking at the shocked expression that flitted across the god’s face, only to be quickly replaced by an almost affectionate glance.

Loki pushed his hips forward experimentally and Tony’s lips parted taking in the hot tip of the god’s cock, tasting it on his tongue. Loki was wide, but not thick enough to be uncomfortable.

The god’s breath hitched when Tony pushed himself up a little to take another inch or two in.The inventor hummed and hollowed out his cheeks, delighting as the trickster tried and failed to suppress a moan. Tony’s hands twitched in the immortal’s grasp as he shifted himself lower, more comfortably beneath Loki and began sucking the god in earnest, reducing the deity to a shivering, moaning mess as Loki balanced carefully above him.

“Far better use,” Loki gasped out, undulating his hips involuntarily, dancing on the brink of completion. Tony hummed again as if in agreement, letting the god’s length go almost to the tip before swallowing him down again, and again, and again until he finally pushed Loki over the edge with an obscene moan.

The god slipped forward with a shuddering gasp, his arm no longer able to support his weight as Stark released him. He rolled to the side with an exhausted exhale, one leg still casually draped across Tony’s chest. The engineer smirked, shuffling himself up until he could lean his forehead against the god’s.  With a sigh, the trickster tucked the smaller man into his side with one gentle tug, with Tony’s forehead pressed into Loki’s shoulder. 

“Jarvis, clear my schedule,” Tony mumbled, too relaxed to care as the god tightened his protective hold around him.

 


	6. Clothed Getting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* Just going to, um, yeah. So this is a thing still. Actually wrote this a while ago and forgot all about it until Horns did [art](http://horns-of-mischief.tumblr.com/post/162205566848/oh-the-night-is-still-young-for-arvensis5-d) and reminded me about this chapter. That I wrote. A while ago. And forgot about. (Ooops).

“I’m not talking to you,” Tony grumbled, straightening his jacket. The pocket square looked kinked somehow, folded wrong. Everything felt folded wrong, these last few weeks.

And here he was, God of Lies and Hot, Hot Sex, showing up in a suit that looked like death on two legs after he’d just— _poof!_ —disappeared for weeks without so much as a note or text or hell, Tony’d have been happy with smoke signals or Morse code, at this point.

“Really, Stark?” Loki’s smooth-as-honey voice was off somehow, like he was trying to be more of an asshole than he truly was. The thought almost made Stark curious enough to look up. _Almost_. And damn, if it didn’t make him angry at himself, thinking he knew the guy...

“Why do you care, Loki?” Stark muttered.

His desk was too empty here, with the holographic interface and lack of paperwork. Nothing to distract him, nothing to fiddle with to take his attention away from the rather large elephant in the room, staring at him. His office in New York was too cold, impersonal, compared to his office in Malibu, and for the first time in ages he missed the sunshine—the warmth of the Golden Coast—because it reminded him too much of his father, of Obadiah.

_Of everyone who’d betrayed him._

“I’m here now,” Loki shrugged. That innocent act really didn’t look right on him.

Tony straightened his shoulders, buttoning up his coat jacket. “You left.”

“Funny,” Loki almost growled, feral-sounding, and this time Stark did glance up, as the god continued, “I was not aware that I wasn’t _allowed_ to leave?”

Stark snorted. Waved his fingers. “You can leave. Clearly, you _can_ leave. As you, you know, _did_.” Tony crossed his arms over the reactor, aware that he was being childish but unable to stop the hurt bubbling up. “I woke up and you were just—gone. No note, nothing, just _gone_. And it’s been _weeks_ , Loki. _Weeks_.”

“Oh,” the taller man said suddenly. “ _Oh_.”

Tony turned, reaching for his overcoat and wool cap. “Yeah,” he mocked.  “ _Oh_. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m late for a dinner meeting, I have to—”

“Liar,” Loki accused, standing in Tony’s way.

“Nice. Real mature, Loki,” Tony grumbled, moving to shove past Loki, to no avail. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Move. I’m running late.”

“No, you aren’t.”

“Yes, I _am_ ,” Stark threw up his arms, exasperated, “I’m _late_ , and the world doesn’t revolve around you and your whims, I actually _have_ a life,  you can’t just drop in and out like I’m a twenty-four hour diner, this isn’t—”

“I’m sorry?” Loki murmured unexpectedly. “I did not mean to worry you.”

Tony stared, actually _stared_.

The other man—God—housebroken pet god—whatever he was now, looked like proverbial shit. Like he hadn’t slept since he’d disappeared from Tony’s bed three weeks ago. Like he’d been dragged through the universe and back, and Stark was half-tempted to check for stab wounds, but for the clearly expensive three-piece getup the taller man was sporting.

“I’m sorry,” Loki repeated again, long fingers wrapping around Stark’s suit lapels, pulling him in.

“You’re sorry because I’m angry, or you’re sorry because you want something now?” Tony managed after a beat, leaning away from the taller man as Loki peered down at him, but unwilling to break contact entirely.  “Your room at the tower, it’s still there, you know. I didn’t change anything.”

“I was rather hoping not to return to _that_ room, as lovely as it was.”

Stark snorted, fiddled with his cufflinks. “Where _were_ you, Loki? I mean, I don’t even know why you’re here—on Earth I mean, and whether anyone’s looking for you—you didn’t exactly leave with Thor on good terms last year, and then you just—you just—you _left_ —” Stark clenched his jaw before his words could betray him further.

Before he could add the implied _me_.

“I’m sorry,” Loki said a third time. “I had only intended to be gone for a day, at most. But my return was waylaid. And—” he hesitated, and this time Stark did glance up, surprised to see how nervous the other man looked. “I didn’t realize you’d miss me so greatly.”

“That’s stupid,” Stark mumbled. “You’re stupid.”

Loki grinned. “Yes. I’m most definitely the idiot, of the two of us. Let me make it up to you?”

Tony felt the smallest tug of a smile at the edge of his mouth, hope bubbling up alongside anxiety and fear. “Fine,” he shrugged. It felt too raw, exposed, this close to Loki’s stare, and Stark deflected, rolling his eyes. “This time. Just this once, you asshole. Gonna have to be one hell of a blow job, Lokes, I mean, you were gone for weeks—”

“Oh,” Loki grinned, feral this time, and Stark shivered as the taller man dropped to his knees. “I think I can oblige.”

Stark whimpered—actually _whined_ —as Loki’s long fingers unzipped his trousers, gently caressing and coaxing his limp dick through the fabric of his briefs. It felt good—too good, and it wasn’t even until this moment that Tony realized how much he’d missed this, how _this_ was more than a touch or caress or the hot mouth against his crotch, nipping and licking at the fabric like—

“No,” Stark muttered, grappling for purchase as he reached down. He tugged Loki away, pulled on the taller man’s collar, before fingers scrabbled to find the thin black tie. “No, this isn’t—stand up. Loki, stand up.”

“Stark—” Loki hesitated, hooded green eyes studying Tony’s face, and if he were honest, even with himself for just a moment, Stark might even have seen the uncertainty, in Loki’s shrouded gaze, before Tony had pulled him forward.

“Want to see you. See your face,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around Loki’s shoulders, pulling the taller man flush against his form. The suit—had to be goddamn Versace or something equally expensive, if the fabric was anything to go by, glided under his grasp, soft and yielding across Tony’s shoulders even as the fabric caught at their waists, Tony’s belt colliding with Loki’s hip bones. As Tony lifted onto his tiptoes, to better reach the god’s mouth with his own.

He moaned, letting the taller man take over the kiss before he pushed back, hands tangling the too-long black hair, as he pulled Loki closer, closer yet still. This, this felt right, felt more like a reunion, felt like it should—like Loki belonged there, in Tony’s arms, in Tony’s office, with Stark plastered to his side.

“Oh,” Loki said again, dumbly, as they finally broke for air. His pale cheeks were flushed, and he looked as debauched from the mere kiss as he ever had, Tony thought.

Stark chuckled, rubbing up against the firm body before him.

“Yeah,” he nibbled at Loki’s jaw, then grinned as his ministrations earned him a full body shudder from the god. Tony cupped Loki’s erection in his hands, stroking gently through the suit trousers. “ _Oh._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you've been reading some of my other stories, you know there was a major life event (aka baby #2) in 2016.... yeah so it turned out, writing porn when pregnant or holding a tiny baby? Not so cool. Baby brain does not lend itself to hot, hot sex. Anyway, no promises, but we're still alive over here and slowly working our way as inspiration hits and omg art!?!?! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Our 30 day OTP NSFW Challenge:
> 
> 1\. Cuddles (naked)  
> 2\. Kiss (naked)  
> 3\. First time  
> 4\. Masturbation  
> 5\. Blow job  
> 6\. Clothed getting off  
> 7\. Dressed/naked (half dressed)  
> 8\. Against the wall  
> 9\. Doggy style  
> 10\. Dom/sub  
> 11\. Fingering  
> 12\. Rimming  
> 13\. 69  
> 14\. Sweet and passionate  
> 15\. In public place  
> 16\. On the floor  
> 17\. Morning lazy sex  
> 18\. Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens  
> 19\. Your own kink  
> 20\. Shower sex  
> 21\. On the desk  
> 22\. Trying new position  
> 23\. Shy  
> 24\. With toys  
> 25\. Boring sex  
> 26\. Skype sex  
> 27\. Rough, biting, scratch  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you


End file.
